The present invention relates to the transportation of cargo and, more particularly, to covers for the cargo lashing fittings that are affixed to the deck of a transportation vehicle.
The transportation of cargo requires securing systems and devices that ensure that such cargo remains safely stowed and stationary during transit. In this regard, the deck of the transportation vehicle, e.g., a ship, railcar, etc, typically includes a plurality of cargo lashing fittings, often referred to as lashing sockets. Common designs of lashing sockets include cloverleaf-type lashing sockets, crossbar-type lashing sockets and 5-bar type lashing sockets. A tiedown assembly, or other such lashing gear, is then installed between an attachment point on the item of cargo and the lashing socket installed in the deck of the vehicle, thereby ensuring that the cargo remains stationary during transport.
It will be recognized by those skilled in the art that lashing sockets provide an open cavity for collection of water and debris. Moreover, in particular applications, an open cavity on the deck of the vehicle may be undesirable. Attempts have been made to provide covers for such lashing sockets, but these prior art covers have been unable to resist ingress of moisture/water and/or have been unable to resist inadvertent removal upon impact or exposure to harsh conditions, including wind and/or high velocity air flow. Other prior art covers have included non-planar cover plates, which tend to collect water/debris thereon, and which may hinder movement of equipment/persons across the surface of the deck when such cover is installed.
There is therefore a need in the art for a cover for a cargo lashing fitting which can be readily installed/uninstalled to and from the fitting, which connects to the fitting in an impact-resistant manner, which can resist the forces incurred when subjected to loading from on-deck vehicles and equipment, which provides a long lasting watertight seal of the socket cavity, and which provides a substantially planar cover plate.